


Overindulgence

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Getting Used To It [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Up, pet. If you want to get off you have to get to the bedroom."</p><p>Galdino blinked. Surely he didn't mean walk! Another blink confirmed it. Croc was back up on his feet with his hand extended. Having no other choice the submissive took the proffered help and lumbered to standing. Instantly his thighs and lower belly stimulated his groin.</p><p>He shivered in pleasure, moaning as he leaned on his Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ask-San-San-the-Artist on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ask-San-San-the-Artist+on+Tumblr).



> This is so late!!! OTL I'm sorry, Sansan!!!

"Glutinous little slut, look at you! All of my hard work, inhaled like you were starving." The meticulous chef circled his pet. "Just couldn't help yourself could you?"

The bloated man on the couch could only groan, hands on his distended belly as though holding it would ease the vaguely nauseating pressure from within. His Boss was right of course. When he'd come home after a long first shift overseeing the other cooks and staff at Rain Dinners, Galdino had been hit with three things. One, Boss had spent all morning cooking. Every recipe from his Old Man's book it seemed like, and possibly some of his own, Galdino wasn't sure. He'd been too overwhelmed by the other things that hit him to count them. The second was it was all going to go to waste if someone didn't eat it, and judging by the silence of the apartment no one else was home. That and a certain not-so-secret fetish the sous chef enjoyed may easily have had a hand in contributing to the third thing that crossed Galdino's mind.

He was starving!

So he'd begun to eat. And eat and eat and eat. Cakes, tarts, casseroles, pies, the soufflé on the counter, the sauces; every crumb and smear of delicious, soul-shattering, orgasmic food. The kind only the Boss could make.

It took him hours to do it, but he did. And now he was paying for it.

He'd had just enough control to waddle his way to where he was currently sitting, but every step had gone straight to his groin. The weight of his drum-tight gut pressing down on his dick as a constant reminder of what he'd done.

He'd hoped getting to the couch would help that but it had only made it worse! Now, with his pants wide open, his engorged phallus was caught between the swell of his belly and the rise of the cushion between his plush thighs. Spreading them wider only made the cushion more in the way and worse he couldn't worm his hand between thigh and stomach because even the lightest touch made him flare up with pleasure-pain from the overburdened organs.

That was how Alex found him.

Trapped on the sofa under his food baby and beyond words with desperation for release. His hair was down, loosed from its typical tail by the thrashing of his head against the back pillows. Glossy, lust-dark eyes pleaded with his Boss, and he licked his lips compulsively. He tried to reach for the taller man, only to be sharply reminded of his straining dick, the sensation pulling a pitiful cry and a few tears from him.

Alex shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. He crossed the room with a predatory air, and pulled out his cell phone.

The over stimulated pet on the couch only became aware he was being photographed after Croc had received an answering message from who his pet was sure was one of the blonde twins with whom they shared their lives. The last of Galdino's coherency was spent hoping it was Don because of the two, the older was more likely to use it against him later.

But Croc was speaking to him again. He needed to... to what? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he NEEDED!

The master chef knelt in front of the smallest of his lovers and barely held the purr in check. Seeing that Galdino had taken the bait from earlier was the perfect way to end a long day. He drew his metal hand over the exposed dome of his pet's belly. He'd have preferred to really feel it but he knew the coolness of the artificial skin would feel better for the self-tortured man. And true to form every touch drew more whimpers out of him.

Alex didn't even think he'd make it into the bedroom without coming all over himself.

So he spent a good ten minutes just petting him, soothing the aching gut that was punishment alone for the pet's indulgence. Never mind the psychosomatic reaction that left him fully erect without completion for hours after having indulged in the first place. But then that had been a trap from Alex originally! So...

He felt his pet deserved a little pampering.

When he was sure Galdino wasn't quite so desperate, he leaned in and stole a kiss, waking the man from the food coma the petting had inspired.

"Hmm?" Galdino murmured.

"Up, pet. If you want to get off you have to get to the bedroom."

Galdino blinked. Surely he didn't mean walk! Another blink confirmed it. Croc was back up on his feet with his hand extended. Having no other choice the submissive took the proffered help and lumbered to standing. Instantly his thighs and lower belly stimulated his groin.

He shivered in pleasure, moaning as he leaned on his Boss.

Croc took him a step at a time, slowly, to account for how severely over stimulated he was. By the time they reached the bed Galdino was a quivering mess of precome all over the front of his pants. All he could do was lean forward over the bed and let his Boss strip him.

Once naked, Croc came up behind him, petting down his side with his metal hand again. He felt the trail of flesh fingers along his crack and the telltale slick of lubrication on his anus. Three circles to satisfy his obsession with the number and Alex pressed a thick finger into him.

He moaned, grinding back against the intrusion.

It only lasted a little while before one became two and both began stroking around his prostate. His muscles shook and he might have been begging out loud, he wasn't sure. He'd stopped being able to process words beyond his Boss' voice; waiting for the command.

"Come, pet."

Light exploded across his vision. The pent up orgasm, denied so many times since he'd begun hours ago, washed over him like a tidal wave. Semen splashed down his front unguided and his body spasmed with the force of the pleasure shooting through him. There was no sight, no sound, no thought. Only pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

By the time he came back to himself dawn was on the horizon and he was sandwiched between two bodies far larger than his own and on top of a third.

"Mm? Sansan...g'back ta sleep." Don mumbled, nibbling on his ear.

Cora leaned over and kissed him softly, combing his fingers through the pet's hair, and Alex snorted beneath him, still asleep. His arms closed more tightly around his living blanket though. So he was aware of Galdino, even if he didn’t actually wake up. A content smile came over the pet's face as he drifted back off, safe in the confines of his Dominants' embrace.


End file.
